Last Forever
by lacksubstance
Summary: A one shot involving so personal experiences…Gabpay GxS femslash READ AND YOU'LL SEE


**Last Forever**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: A one shot involving so personal experiences…**

**Gabpay GxS femslash **

**Dedicated to Michelle, I love you so much and I hope you like this.  
**

**--  
**

My life has been fairly good I'd say, I mean I manage to go to school, have a small group of friends and find someone I love very much all within a year's time period. The only problem about loving this person is that I don't get to be with them physically, but I know I want to be with them. There's something about her that makes me want; beg for more that I just can't get enough. Yes her; I'm in love with a girl and yes I am gay, which brings me to why I say my life has been fairly good.

I came out to my mom three years ago, in the car on our way somewhere practical like the grocery store. I wasn't scared because I knew she wouldn't judge me. She never cared about who I loved providing I was happy and that's the way it has always been. She kind of helped me with the transition by getting advice from lesbians she knew and asked them how they knew and even though at first I didn't want to sleep with a girl, I did think about them in a not so envious or friendly way, more like I wanted to kiss them, but later on that's when the sexual thoughts came through and I wanted it.

I have yet to sleep with one nor kiss one, but I know that is what I want and what I also want is her. I can't explain it; we talk all the time and as time grows on the more anxious I get; to see her, hug her, kiss her, make love to her, all of that and more. I think she feels the same way, I mean she tells me all the time, but it's just so difficult when you're so out of reach.

_I miss you :( _We text in school all the time and sometimes it comes down to 'I miss you' or other cute yet sad replies. I miss her all the time I'm away, I mean if I could talk to her everyday I totally would; okay I do, do that, but I mean every** hour** of the day I would. Of course we do need our space once and awhile, but we manage to miss each other after a mere minute of not being on the phone.

_I miss you too baby, _I reply in my English class. It's pretty easy to text without your teachers' noticing in my school because they're that clueless.

My phone vibrates again and I open it, _A lot a lot _I smile, thinking about just how cute she looks with a pout on her face as she says that in her cute voice of hers.

_A lot a lot a lot, _I reply as the bell rings to go to my next class.

-

-

-

Everyday after school is a routine; I come home, go in my room, and watch a little television until 3:15, then I get the text _'can I call?'_ and of course it's always a yes because she's my favorite part of the day.

My phone begins to ring and I answer.

"Hello," I say into the phone, smiling behind it.

"Hey," she replies "What's up?"

"Nothing sitting here, watching TV; you?"

"Walking to my car," she replies, yes I envy her for being able to drive, but that's not the point of this.

"That's cool," I reply and it gets kinda silent, unless there's a story the other has to tell, but other then that we just get silent. I know it seems kinda weird, but I don't know how to explain it, but the silence is okay until we have something to talk about, but to sum it up, that's how every afternoon starts out and I'm okay with that…

-

-

-

We talk practically all afternoon to the wee hours of the night and it's amazing. Occasionally she has to get off the phone because of her Mom. She grew up in a very religious family, so being gay is simply out of the question, but she doesn't deserve to have to hide who she is and sneak around her parents to live her life, but she does.

She got in another fight with her mom tonight. She is texting me what has happened. I told my mom about her and about how amazing she is and how much I love her and my mom doesn't want me to get hurt, but for the first time ever I feel like someone really loves me for me and calls me beautiful and actually means it. My mom always tells me how she always thinks I'm beautiful, but that's such a mother thing to say; parents always call her child beautiful or handsome.

_I hate this, _she texts as I sit on my bed with my knees up to my chest. I can't help, but feel helpless; I mean it was my fault her mom found out. I made this bracelet for her and left a note with it that had some sweet stuff written in it and her mom found it, so it has to be my fault.

_I know, I'm really sorry,_ I reply back, placing my head on my knees, waiting for her to text back and with the vibrating of my phone, I flip it open and read it.

_I want to come there,_ she says and I already explained the situation to my mom and she said she would allow her to stay and not treat her any differently.

_Shar, do you really? _I reply back.

My phone vibrates again after a few minutes. _Yes I know she knows and I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want to keep walking around here feeling like I'm being judged, _she's right, she shouldn't have to and so that was that. We planned that once she turned eighteen, she'd move out here to San Diego with me and I was really happy, of course I wish it was under different circumstances…

-

-

-

Sharpay got into another fight with her mom and this time her mom knows for sure. She practically kicked her out after she graduates; I mean she says she'll be happy to be out of there sooner, but the fact that she'll miss her family and her friends, that's the hard part. I know she's dropping her whole life back at home for me and I love her more and more each day for doing so, but I just know that I want to be with her physically and I can't wait for that day to come.

My phone begins to ring and I pick it up and it's Sharpay.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replies. We talk for a little bit about the situation and then it gets kind of late and as we begin to get a little tired, my eyes start to close, holding the phone close to my ear; I can hear her breathing.

"Baby?" she whispers.

My heart leaps every time she calls me that. "Hm?"

"I love you," she tells me in a sleepy voice.

I smile. "I love you too,"

"Will you sleep on the phone with me?" she asks and I of course agree and pretty soon I'm drifting off to sleep, clutching on the phone like she's really there…

-

-

-

As I walk to my last class of the day, holding my phone in my hand as I text away on it to Sharpay, I stop at my class and lean against the wall. This day has been dragging on all day and I just want to leave and talk to Sharpay.

As I get in, I text her: _I wanna leave sooo bad :( _

I sit down in the back, where my seat is located and set my phone on my backpack, then it vibrates again. _I know, you want me to come get you? _We always say that to each other, whether it's because the other is hungry or because the other wants to leave, either way we say that we'll go get the other, just that it'll take forever.

_Yes please. _I reply and even though I know she won't be there, I wish she was; the phone goes off again…

_Okay when you get out I'll be there,_ she says and I just reply with an okay and text a little bit more, until the class ends. The class I'm in isn't exactly that difficult to grasp, so I pretty much do nothing in here, of course I am in all honors an AP classes, but sometimes some of my honor classes are pretty simple, which is what I'm in right now.

-

-

-

2:40 comes around, thankfully and I get out and walk out to my friend's car; I have my license, just not a car. As I walk out to wait for her, I see a car that I've never seen before in the parking lot and the girl in it looked strangely familiar.

"Gabi!" the girl yelled. I turned around to see if she was yelling at anyone else, but I turned back around and pointed to myself. She nodded. "Yes you!"

I walk over to the car and she sticks her head out of her window and smiles, with her large sunglasses on. She lifts them and I get a better look at her and I don't believe my eyes. How can I forget? The beautiful blonde hair, the amazing eyes and amazing smile; it's Sharpay.

"How can you be here?" was all I could say and she laughs slightly.

"I graduated remember and I wanted to surprise you," she replied with a big smile and I did remember she just graduated, yesterday. "You surprised?" she asks.

After getting over the shock, I simply nod not able to contain the happiness that's going through out me. A mix of feelings are going throughout my body; nervousness, excitement, and of course happiness.

"Hey Gabs, you need that ride still?" I turn around and see Taylor looking over in my direction and I turn back to Sharpay and smile brightly to her, then turn back to Taylor.

"No it's okay I got one, thank you though," I reply, going around the back of Sharpay's car and getting into the passenger seat, then speed out of the school parking lot. I know that today will definitely be the start of something new; corny I know, but it's the truth and I can't wait.

-

-

-

It's been a little over a month since Sharpay moved in and having her in my bed every night has been amazing. We started holding hands a little after a week she came here because of her; I think she knew I wasn't going to make the first move. After the third week, we simply get into bed and instead of just letting wherever we turned in bed be where we end up in the morning, which is usually cuddled up; we now just get into bed and cuddle up to each other; I love being able to hold her.

But tonight, I planned to take her out on a date and I'm really excited, but also really nervous. She's working, so I was able to plan everything and be ready for when she got home, so all she had to do was shower and get ready.

After she got home, I told her to quickly shower and get dressed because I'm going to take her somewhere special and she just smiled and said okay, without questions; yet. I know she'll be asking some after we're in the car and going…

She did as I told her and she looked amazing when she came out of our room. I had what I needed all in the trunk and I told her to turn around. I placed a blindfold on her and turned her back around to face me.

"Are you gonna try and murder me?" She asks, making me laugh.

"No, I'm just really trying to make this a surprise for you," I tell her and with that, I grab her hand and lead her straight to the car and then we get on our way…

-

-

-

After a good fifteen minutes we stop at the destination spot, then I get out and go around to the passenger seat and grab her hand and help guide her to the spot as I slung the basket on my arm. I stop her, then take her blindfold off and she looks around in amazement. My friends helped me place out a large blanket on the beach and lit candles to add a more romantic effect to it.

She turns around and puts her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek "This is beautiful," she whispers, turning around then dropping down on the blanket.

I sit down as well, then pull out some food "I made your favorites," I say pulling out some peanut butter and banana sandwiches and hand her one. She smiles and takes, then begins to eat it as I eat mine. They aren't particularly my favorite sandwich, but I'll eat it for her; I

I'll do anything for her.

As we continue eating, I save the dessert for last; she gets up and dusts herself off of the sand then walks in front of me and sits down right in between my legs. I feel a sudden rush of hotness coursing through me, but it's a good feeling. She grabs my arms and places them around her securely and when she let's go I tighten my grip just a little bit. As the sun begins to set under the water, I can't help just looking at her and how memorized she looks by it. I've never been on a date, but I can't imagine it being any better then this.

After the sunset's, I tell her I have another surprise for her and pull out chocolate covered strawberries and she begins to lick her lips in anticipation. I pull one off the plate and feed it to her, watching her lick her lips making sure that every piece was inside her mouth. She then picks one up off the plate and places it in my mouth as I bite into it, she leans up and places her soft lips on mine.

I couldn't believe I was actually kissing her and it felt exactly how I dreamt it would. I love the feeling of how they felt on mine, they tasted like chocolate strawberries which made them extra sweeter. As she deepened it, I realized I am definitely madly in love with her and there is no doubt in my mind about that. She places her hand on my cheek and continues to kiss me with that slow sensual motion, which I like in this situation. We pull apart and she smiles at me and I smile back.

"Thank you for a perfect date," she tells me, kissing me again.

"No thank you for being my first…everything," I reply as she continues smiling at me I can't help, but get butterflies in my stomach as I look at her looking back at me. I love this whole feeling that I feel because I never felt this way before, but I love it so much.

After a little while, we are laying down looking up at the stars as she lays next to me, with her head on my chest and her arms around my waist.

"Gabi," she says, causing me to look down at her; she's looking at me.

"Yeah," I reply to her.

She looks down for a moment, then back up at me. "I love you," she whispers and my heart leaps a thousand feet in the air. I've heard it from her before, but being able to see her and hear her say it in person, makes it all worth while.

"I love you too so much," I reply to her, leaning down and placing my lips back on hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. I can't help how I feel about her. She makes me so happy and she is the reason I want to get up in the morning because I can start my day off being with her and I love the idea of that and the way it simply feels; my feelings are so strong for her and I think they're the same for her too. I want this to last forever…it has to right?

* * *

_Okay, so the reason why this isn't in the series is because this oneshot is pretty special and I don't really want to post this in there, but make it it's own. I hope you guys like it and it is based on real life experiences, so again it's pretty special and stuff. Anyway, I'm sorry if there is some grammatical or spelling errors because I didn't exactly revise it. Michelle wanted me to finish writing this now and it's almost 1 in the morning and I think she's asleep lol But anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks :)_


End file.
